


Valentine's Day

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentine's Day and John has stumbled upon something that concerns him a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own them so I can't profit by them. 
> 
> Much thanks to Johnsarmylady and MapleleafCameo for looking over this for me. :-)

All was quiet in 221B Baker Street when John Watson padded into the kitchen, intent on making a cup of tea. Yawning, he filled the electric kettle and turned it on. Clad in only a worn t-shirt and pants, he scratched his stomach with one hand while using the other to reach for his favourite mug.  While waiting for the water to boil, John made his way into the living room, grabbed his laptop and dropped into his chair. It seemed as good a time as any to check his email and blog.

 

Once he settled down, his computer screen came to life.  It wasn’t unusual for Sherlock to use it when he needed to look up information and wanted a larger screen but he always shut everything down when he was finished. That didn’t seem to be the case this time.

 

John was shocked to see his partner’s email left open as well as multiple web pages.  It was seeing his name that made him read the message Mycroft had sent his younger brother. Apparently, he had felt it necessary to send a reminder of Valentine’s Day and a list of links that would be helpful in romance and purchases.

 

John stood up, tossed his laptop aside and grabbed his phone. Within seconds he had sent a text to Sherlock.

 

_I don’t care what you are doing, stop immediately and get your arse home right no! And don’t you dare bring anything back with you!_

_I’m using my ‘Captain’ voice. You know what that means!_

Moments later his phone chimed.

 

_Ten minutes.  S.H._

 

Glad it had worked, John was soon in his chair again, a cup of tea in hand while he checked the new comments on his blog.

 

Almost exactly ten minutes after Sherlock’s text the front door opened and slammed shut. John stood up and squared his shoulders. When the consulting detective blew through the flat door, the doctor didn’t waste any time.

 

“Look, I know what today is and I saw what your brother sent you.”

 

The taller man opened his mouth but John didn’t give him a chance to speak.

 

“I don’t care what he said to you, I don’t need anything more today than I already receive the other 364 days of the year. Yes, in the past I gave my previous romantic partners chocolates, flowers and romantic dinners. I went along with the celebration card companies guilt us into participating in because, if we don’t, then we’re not being a good boyfriend.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, John quickly continued as he walked towards his bemused lover.

 

“Yes, you’re a mad and selfish git sometimes but you’re also amazing and I love every day I spend with you. So whatever plans you made, whatever you might be thinking of purchasing because your condescending brother, who hasn’t half the amount of romance in his whole body that you have in your pinkie finger I might add, said was necessary, I want you to stop.”

 

The smile that filled Sherlock’s face made John grin.

 

“Don’t give me a single thing and we are not going anywhere unless there’s a case. Are we clear?”

 

Sherlock chuckled, “One of us is.”

 

Confused, the shorter man stepped closer. “What?”

 

“John, you have made yourself perfectly clear on your thoughts of the fourteenth of February in the past. My god the amount of complaining I’ve heard each year. Because of this, I have made no plans and ignored Mycroft’s suggestions despite glancing briefly at the links he sent.”

 

Advancing until he was chest to chest with John, Sherlock continued. “I had just decided to turn off your computer and wake you when Molly texted me that she had a fresh cadaver. In my excitement, I left your laptop still turned on. I was experimenting on the body when you sent your message.”

 

“So you weren’t make dinner reservations or by me anything with hearts on it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why didn’t you just tell me in a text?”

 

Sherlock leaned down until his lips hovered just about John’s. “Because I have learned that when Captain John Watson uses his military voice, be it vocally or in electronic form, it is best for me to listen immediately, no questions asked.”

 

“Is that so?” A mischievous light entered John’s eyes. “In that case, you have thirty seconds to find your way back to our bed and don’t expect to leave it for at least two hours.”

 

Darting his tongue out, Sherlock licked his lover’s top lip before he started to back away, “Yes...sir.”

 

Watching the lean body strut out of the room, John took a deep breath and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day to me,” before following close behind.

 

 


End file.
